


When Patience Runs Out

by ChrysCare



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1989960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus Prime has always told the humans "no" for sharing Cybertronian technology. What happens when the calm, patient, rare temper leader of the Autobots gets fed up with saying no? Will the humans finally learn their lesson?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Changes

Optimus Prime. The Autobot leader. The mech was known for his calm nature, his ever growing wisdom, his unrelenting will, his ability to consider his mech’s needs and get the job done, but most importantly for his patience and determination. The latter used for keeping Cybertronian technology and weapons from the humans.

His reasons were simple. The humans did not need to get their hands on technology they don’t understand. Furthermore, weapons, which in the wrong hands could decimate the entire population.

Over the centuries, the Cybertronians who have made Earth their home have stood behind the Prime’s reasons. Now a new government is in place and they demand every citizen pay taxes in whatever form they can.

The Cybertronians, being aliens and not from this world, do not possess anything their new home uses as currency. The government has decided that weapons and tech are suitable taxes.


	2. Choices

Optimus Prime paces his office, Ironhide smirks from his place on the Prime’s chair, pedes up on the desk.

“You’re going to make a trench in your office,” Ironhide says. “Maybe you should pace around the base so the humans can’t get to us.”

“Ironhide, this is not a humorous topic,” Optimus Prime glares at his weapons specialist. “Throughout the centuries, I have denied sharing our tech and weapons. Now the humans are trying to force our hand in the matter.”

“The way I see it is, we have some choices,” Ironhide says and stands. He pulls Optimus Prime to the desk. The Prime falls back in his chair and Ironhide pins him with his servos on the arms of the chair. “First, we leave, pack up and go. Second, we give ‘em what they want. Third, we get human jobs and earn some human credits or fourth, we blow ‘em up.”

Optimus Prime’s optics short when Ironhide tells him the last one. He onlines them in a glare at the black mech.

“Ironhide, we cannot blow them up,” Optimus Prime says.


	3. Ironhide Chooses for the Prime

“But I want to blow them up, they haven’t done anything to deserve not to,” Ironhide says. “I’ll show you.”

“You will not,” Optimus Prime says and grabs the weapons specialist’s arm. “Even though we are bigger we cannot push them around. What happened to the mechling on the playground that always stood up for me when Megatron pushed me around?”

“He got tired of the war,” Ironhide says. “Got tired of listening to the humans pestering you about using your weapons.”

“He sounds old and cranky,” Optimus Prime laughs. 

“Watch it kid, you’ll be old too,” Ironhide says as he leans on the desk.

“You forget, I have the matrix,” Optimus Prime says. “I have the wisdom of many Primes. I feel older than you.”

“We could break the matrix,” Ironhide says. “Megs is out of his insane need to be a Decepticon, he’s back to being the High Lord Protector.”

“Let me guess, he wants to hand the weapons over,” Optimus Prime says. 

“Exactly,” Ironhide says. 

“You two are incorrigible,” Optimus Prime says. “Why do you want to give the humans our weapons?”

“I want to get back to what we were doing before Megs went insane,” Ironhide says. “I want sparklings and the humans are pestering you enough that I’m jealous.”

“You want to blow them up because you want to have sparklings,” Optimus Prime asks. “I think you need to see Ratchet.”

“Fine don’t blow them up, tell ‘em you’re on vacation,” Ironhide says. “Make Megs do all the leadership stuff, make him make it up for all the time he’s been a Decepticon.”

“That actually seems fair,” Optimus Prime says. :Optimus to Megatron.:

:What do you want Prime?: Megatron asks. :You interrupted a very important show.:

:Are you watching Transformers Primus and Unicron?:

:Yes, I am currently pounding your face plates into the ground as Unicron is rising around us,: Megatron says. 

:Well try not to hurt me too much, I hear there are other episodes,: Optimus Prime says. :By the way you have extra work to do after that episode. You have back work waiting for you. Prime out.:

:I hate you Ironhide,: Megatron says over the comm. to Ironhide.

:Just wait till there’s little trigger-happy Primes running all around you,: Ironhide says. 

:I will hunt you down and send you to work with Soundwave,: Megatron says. 

:At least Soundwave doesn’t complain about work,: Ironhide says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're a little oc, it takes place centuries into the future. They're happy the war ended. Ironhide is being moody, I don't think he really wants to blow people up. Hopefully.


	4. The Meeting with the Secretary of Defense

Optimus Prime pulls into the parking spot in the parking garage by the Secretary of Defense’s office building. His holo-form steps out of his alt-mode and walks up to the guard.

“I am here to see the Secretary of Defense,” Optimus Prime says. 

“And you are who exactly?” the guard asks.

“Optimus Prime,” Optimus Prime says and hands the human the identification card he was given by the government. 

“You may enter,” the guard says. “I thought you would be taller and a bit more metal like.”

“Thank you, I am,” Optimus Prime says and points to his alt-mode. He walks through the bridge spanning over the road. He enters the office building and walks up to the desk. “Optimus Prime for the Secretary of Defense.”

“He will be right with you,” the woman says. 

“Optimus Prime, it is a pleasure to see you,” the Secretary of Defense says as he steps out of his office. “Come in, sit down, make yourself at home.”

“I have made my decision,” Optimus Prime says. “Over these centuries, I have kept our weapons from your military. I have stated when we first started working with your government that if, when the day came, that we shared our technology, all the planet's governments will have it available. I have made the decision that I will allow you to use our technology. Tomorrow I will have my people deliver it to any base you decide.”

“Why the change of heart?”

“My mate said something that changed my mind,” Optimus Prime says.

“What was it?”

“He reminded me why we started our Great War and why we ended it.”

“What was that?”

“Sparklings,” Optimus Prime says and stands up. “Children.”

Optimus Prime walks out of the office and climbs into his alt-mode. Ironhide’s holo-form lounges on the passenger seat. 

“How’d it go?” Ironhide asks.

“They’ll kill the planet,” Optimus Prime says. “You’ll be busier than me. You need to build all the weapons.”

“Now why did I bring this up again?” Ironhide asks. “The plan was to be alone with no work.”

“You shoot first, ask questions later,” Optimus Prime smiles and pulls out of the parking spot.


	5. Ironhide's Regret

Ironhide sighs as he puts the pieces together to the gun made into cannon for the humans. He looks up from his work when he feels Optimus Prime’s amusement from the doorway. Optimus Prime smirks as he leans on the doorframe. 

“Are you having fun yet?” Optimus Prime asks and moves into the weapons lab.

“You could help,” Ironhide grumbles. 

“I know nothing of weapons,” Optimus Prime sits across from Ironhide. “You’re the weapons specialist.”

“Do you know how to point and shoot?” Ironhide asks and shoves a weapon in Optimus Prime’s servos. 

“Of course,” Optimus Prime laughs. “What do you want me to do with this?”

“Point and shoot,” Ironhide points to the firing range. “Test it out.”

Optimus Prime carries the weapon to the range and sets it on the ground. He aims it at the target. He fires. Nothing happens. 

“It didn’t work,” Optimus Prime looks at Ironhide. Ironhide starts laughing and nearly falls out of his chair. “What are you laughing at?”

“Oh nothing,” Ironhide smiles and turns back to work. Optimus Prime frowns; he stands and looks down at himself. Pink paint covers his chest plates, along with a blob of glitter. Ironhide bursts out laughing and falls out of his chair when Prime’s realization filters over the bond. 

“You are going to pay for that,” Optimus Prime says and picks up the bucket of oil by Ironhide’s table. 

“Oh, no you wouldn’t,” Ironhide tries to scoot away. Optimus Prime dumps the bucket on Ironhide. The oil spills on the floor and Optimus Prime slips. Ironhide laughs when the Prime begins to fall. “Oh scrap.”

Optimus Prime lands on Ironhide.

“Optimus,” Megatron walks into the weapons lab. He sees Optimus Prime and Ironhide on the floor. “Oh, please, keep it in your room. I don’t need to see you two—“

“Megatron!” Optimus Prime flips over and slides on the oil. Megatron chuckles as the oil from the transfer from Ironhide drips down Optimus Prime’s frame in clumps. Ironhide scoops up a servo full of oil and slings it toward Megatron. The oil plops against Megatron’s chest. Megatron’s blue optics turn red and he lets out a feral growl. Ironhide screams and scrambles up only to fall face down on the floor. Megatron grabs Ironhide’s ankle, Optimus Prime stares with bright optics at his co-ruler. Megatron pulls Ironhide up by his ankle and holds him up optic level. 

“You are going to pay dearly for that Autobot,” Megatron says.


	6. A Set Back

“Megatron!” Optimus Prime yells as he tries to get up but slides back on the ground. 

“Yes,” Megatron looks around Ironhide, who hangs upside down in the large mech’s grasp. 

“Put my bonded down!” Optimus Prime yells. 

“Your order voice doesn’t work very well when you’re on the ground,” Megatron says. 

“Prime, don’t just sit there, help me!” Ironhide yells as he squirms in Megatron’s grasp. Optimus Prime grabs the bucket of oil and throws it at the silver mech. Ironhide grumbles when the oil hits him. “No friendly fire!”

“Sorry Ironhide,” Optimus Prime says. Megatron takes off running with Ironhide swinging in his servo. Optimus Prime runs after him and the few humans who were the descendants of NEST stop and stare at the aliens running through the base. 

“Do you think they glitched,” one of the humans asks as Optimus Prime slams into the wall when Megatron turned too quickly. 

“Megatron! You are going to pay!” Optimus Prime yells.

**Author's Note:**

> My own bunny. 
> 
> All these fics I've read has Prime saying no to giving humans Cybertronian weapons. What would happen if he gives them what they want. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.


End file.
